


The Reality we have Created

by LStar



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: And angst, F/F, M/M, Some fluff maybe, Stealing, Survival, futuristic AU, i cant tag properly, lots of gay, lots of parts, robots have taken over humanity, some torture explained, zombie apolcalypse more like robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LStar/pseuds/LStar
Summary: It is the year 2115, and A.I.'s, or, Artificial Intelligent beings, have completely taken over humanity. This is a world where humans fight to survive, or are met with a terrible fate. Several young teenagers must survive the world humanity has made, to avoid such fates. Nagisa Shiota is one of the lucky ones to have survived this long without getting caught. He teams up with Karma Akabane, a dangerous, reckless boy who doesn't seem to care for anyone but himself. As they continue fighting for survival, they meet more new friends along the way. But how long can they keep running from the inevitable?





	1. A.I.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fanfic ! Already ! Also ! I added in an old OC some of yall should remember! :D and yeah the 1st chapter is pretty short but they'll get longer! I promise!

 

_"She's a beauty," a man with white hair smiled as he stepped backwards, observing his handiwork. "What'll you call her, Haruto?" his assistant, Riku, asked, coming up behind him. "Her name is Sofiee. She's programmed to be the perfect wife," Haruto said and ran his hand down Sofiee's cheek. "Such a pretty girl. And to think, she's only my third test. Let me just...activate her. There, that's better. Sofiee, if you can hear me, blink twice," he cooed._

_Moments pass...and her eyes opened. She eyed him. "Who are you?" she asked in a robotic tone of voice. Haruto smiled. "My name is Haruto Horibe. I created you," he explained gently._

_"You, created me? What do you mean?"_

_"You're an A.I., dear, an artificial intelligence."_

_"A robot?"_

_"Yes! Splendid!" Haruto beamed with pride, "I made you, so you could be my wife," he said. Sofiee only tilted her head to the side. "But if you made me, does that make you my creator?"_

_"Yes, it does."_

_"Then you would be my father, correct?"_

_"No. A father and a creator are entirely different. So, Sofiee? What do you think? Do you want to be my wife, for as long as I live?" Haruto smiled at her. Sofiee seemed to genuinely ponder this. "What does a wife do?"_

_"You're an A.I., you can figure it out, right?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then..?"_

_"And, yes, I will become your wife," Sofiee said. Haruto fist pumped the air and grinned. Riku looked uncertain. "I don't know if this is a good idea, boss," he said. Haruto picked Sofiee up, brushing off his concerns with an easygoing smile._

_"Nonsense. What could go wrong?"_

_~_

Nagisa Shiota ducked behind a large dumpster in the alley way, panting as quietly as he possibly could. He heard heavy, metallic footsteps walking his way. He slapped a hand over his mouth and moved quietly behind the dumpster. It was a tight fit, but Nagisa was small. He could fit easily. He held his breath as he heard the footsteps stop. "You cannot hide forever, I know you are here," the slightly robotic female voice said. A moment of silence before he heard her again. "I think my sensors have crashed. I will need to see the boss about my upgrade," she mused and heard her retreating steps. Nagisa waited a full five minutes before letting out a small, shaky sigh.

And then he grinned.

He'd successfully managed to sneak into the bowling alley by the back door and sneak into the back and steal the extra food. Going out for food was always really risky. Robots could easily find you, and turn you into the RIA. The Robotic Intelligence Agency. What they do...Nagisa didn't even know. He knew they did something to humans, but not sure what. He'd rather not find out.

Heaving a sigh, Nagisa tucked the bag of chips and warm melted nacho cheese under his arm and snuck out from behind the dumpster and took off running down the alley way.

He had to meet up with the others.

-

Going down the street of twenty second street, Nagisa moved the sewer lid and looked around to make sure no one was watching. Seeing no one, Nagisa began climbing down, reaching up to move the lid back.

Nagisa, as well as a small handful of people, lived in the sewers. It wasn't ideal, but it would work, they just needed someone to head out and grab supplies every week.

This week was Nagisa's turn. They still had several packs of water bottles, but they'd run out of food.

"Guys! I'm back!" Nagisa called. Moments later, he was greeted by his mother. "You're back!" she seemed really relieved about that. Nagisa smiled and nodded. They walked to the large tunnel, where they camped out at.

Akihiro, Nagisa's dad, was there, drinking a water bottle. Behind him was an old family friend, Marcus and his son, Atsuo.

"Nagisa..." Akihiro stood up and embraced his son. Nagisa relaxed. "Hi dad."

"What'd you bring back?" Atuo questioned. Nagisa smlled and dropped the bag and the unopened cold melted cheese on the ground. "Nachos."

"Nice."

Nagisa leaned over and tore open the bag of chips as Akihiro opened the cold, melted cheese. At once, all of them dug in. Nagisa wasn't a huge fan of nachos, in fact he saw them as pointless and messy, but compared the warm and soggy baloney sandwiches, the nachos were like bites of heaven. Except he knew the cheese would be better hot, not cold. Cold nacho cheese was just gross. But, still, it was better than soggy warm baloney.

When the chips were all gone, everyone went to their sleeping bags, Nagisa included. It was dark outside, and they kept a lantern on low setting so they could still see. They knew the A.I.'s wouldn't detect the light even if the lantern was up all the way. They were too deep in the tunnels and in a well hidden large tunnel to see it. But, it just made them all feel safer.

After a couple hours of doing nothing but laying in his sleeping bag, Nagisa got up and walked down further in the sewers, taking a seat not far from the lid of the sewers. He looked up, knees brought to his chest. From the tiny hole, Nagisa could faintly, just faintly, see the moonlight shining through. He leaned back against the wall.

"Can't sleep?" Atsuo sat beside him.

Nagisa shook his head.

"Why not?"

"It's just...everytime I go out to get stuff I get fascinated. Fascinated by the world we live in. I want to try it all. I want to bowl, swim, play sports, video games, eat until I'm so full I can't move. I want to watch the stars. But..."

"But we were both born here, in the sewers, and can only get a small taste of that world when we're trying to survive," Atsuo finished. Nagisa nodded. "Yeah, exactly, I just...I want more than what we have...does that make me selfish?" he asked softly. Atsuo shook his head. "No, Nagisa, it doesn't Remember, things went to hell thirty years ago. When our parents were kids. Our grandparents one hundred years ago were the ones who started creating robots. The ones who doomed the world."

"I wish we lived in their time..."

"I know. So do I, sometimes," Atsuo agreed quietly.

"I've asked mom and dad what everything was like when humans were in control of things. They said...that people relied on looks too much. They thought it was a crappy world. Until robots took over. Now, they want their old lives back."

Atsuo went quiet for a moment before laughing slightly. "You can't really blame them though."

"I'd rather live in a world where people judged me and I had to try to make myself look attractive, than in a world where I have to fight for my food," Nagisa said sadly.

"Who knows, Nagisa, maybe one day we'll take back control. Shut down all the robots."

"...Yeah. I hope so."

"Yep," Atsuo got up and stretched. "Come on. Off to bed. It's late," he admonished. Nagisa sighed and got up, deciding to follow him back to their little hiding spot. Once they were in their sleeping bags, Nagisa closed his eyes.  _'Shut down all the robots, huh..?'_ he smiled slightly.

_I really hope so._


	2. Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede goes through her own despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the first few chapters are just basically prologues. Kind of like Soul Eater style?? They took the first 3 eps for you to get to know the characters before going on with the anime.

 

_"This is Irina's restaurant, Sofiee. Do you like it?" Haruto cooed at his robotic wife. Sofiee looked around almost creepily. "It depends on what you mean by 'like'. I think the decor is very bland, and not every table is spotless," she said. If she could have, Haruto was very sure she would have wrinkled her nose in disgust. He chuckled. "Alright, fair enough. But just wait until you taste the food here!" he said in excitement. Sofiee turned to face him. "You programmed me with taste buds?" she questioned. Haruto hesitated and shook his head. "No. That's impossible, I'm afraid. I did, however, install you with an eating program, so you could look more...normal," he smiled, although it was abit bitterly._

_"You programmed me to eat when it is not necessary so you could take me out and we could appear like a normal couple?" Sofiee questioned._

_Haruto winced. "When you put it like that, it sounds very..."_

_"Conceited? Egotistical? Self seeking?" Sofiee offered._

_Haruto sighed. "You're ruthless."_

_"I am how you programmed me," was her only simple reply. Haruto fondly shook his head as they sat down at a small booth. Their waitress, a pretty young woman with long platinum blonde hair that fell flat iron straight to her armpits, strolled up to them. "Hi! How are you? My name is Kay, and I'll be your waitress for the evening! Can I start you off with something to drink?" she asked with a smile so bright, it alone could light up a room. Haruto, being a man who was secluded from society building his robot wife, couldn't help but stare._

_Sofiee turned to look at Kay, and then at Haruto, then back at Kay. Her eyes flashed red. "I will have to ask you to leave my husband alone," she said. Kay blinked, genuinely surprised. "What do you..?" she began. She was just doing her job._

_"I said leave the premise immediately!" Sofiee suddenly stood, smacking her._

_Kay flew back and crashed into another table, breaking it. Haruto stood, looking on in horror. "Sofiee! Stop! She was just doing her job!" he rushed over to Kay's side and helped her sit up. "Are you alright, miss? I'm so sorry about her behavior," he pleaded. Kay blinked and let out a groan. It was then that Haruto felt blood on the back of her head. He stood up quickly. "Oh god, oh my god, I need an ambulance! Someone call an ambulance!" he shouted in panic._

_This caught the attention of other employees and patrons as they all ran over, checking on her, asking her if she was okay. Someone called for an ambulance._

_While Kay was being taken away, Haruto whirled on Sofiee. "What the hell was that for?" he demanded. She managed the best shrug a robot could. "She was flirting with you. My statistics say that is unacceptable, as you are a married man. So I acted accordingly."_

_"No! Sofiee that was wrong! You can't just..." he fumbled with his words, "you can't just put people in hospitals and act as if nothing happened! It's unethical!"_

_"I only acted appropriately. If she was the one to smack me, would you have had the same reaction? You wouldn't be scolding her," Sofiee pointed out. Haruto scowled. "Because I didn't make her! I made you! I didn't raise or teach her! I'm teaching you! And I'm teaching you that what you did was wrong!"_

_"Are you the one who hit Kay Akalene?" An officer questioned Sofiee. She turned to face him. "Yes. I am."_

_"I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest you, mam."_

_Sofiee paused before speaking in that damn robotic tone of voice. "My statistics say I should resist, but they also say the law is above citizens, so I must comply," she turned around so he could cuff her._

_"Wait! Please! I know what she did was wrong but she's learning!" Haruto pleaded, "please, please don't take my wife away from me! She's all I have!"_

_"Sir, she committed assault, and possible third degree murder," the cop glanced at Sofiee and muttered under his breath, "possibly second, actually."_

_"I had no intention of murdering her. She refused to leave us be," Sofiee responded coolly._

_"Sofiee, honey, please-" Haruto began, but the cop hauled his robotic wife out before he could get another word in._

_~_

Akari snuck through the alleys of Tokyo to get to her home. She looked around and quickly ducked behind a large pile of discarded boxes when she noticed an A.I. couple walking by. When she knew they were gone she stood up and ran, climbing the fence. When she got to the top, she leaped off...only for her long brown hair to get caught. She yelped loudly in pain and quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

She silently moved to untangle her hair.

 _'Ugh! Stupid hair! I swear I'll hack it all off!'_ she thought viciously. When she was untangled, she glanced behind her. No one was coming.

That was a relief, at least.

With a sigh, she hurried home, where her older sister and her boyfriend, Koro, were waiting on her return. She had gone out for a couple things- female hygienic products, and basic toiletries. Koro had offered to go, but he was currently under the radar for all A.I.'s. Why? Well...because he was the first person who managed to escape custody and destroy some robots along the way.

So, he was really wanted dead.

And, lately, Aguri was feeling ill. So she couldn't go.

It left Akari to do her own risky sneaking out, stealing, and going home.

Not that she minded. She was really small, and could easily blend in to darker surroundings, as long as she turned around and wore dark clothing. Which, she did.

When she finally got home, an old shack several miles outside of town, she exhaled and grinned. She clutched the bag close to her and looked at it, smiling to herself. She'd gotten green hair dye. An idea of hers to freak out Aguri and Koro. They weren't against her dying her hair, quite the opposite actually. They encouraged her to express herself. It's just, they didn't think she would choose green, of all colors.

"I'm home," she called softly and grabbed the doorknob, pushing the door open.

She wasn't expecting what she saw.

Aguri, laying lifeless on the ground, in a pool of her own blood, and Koro, right next to her, wheezing and coughing. She dropped her bag and ran over. "Aguri! Koro! What happened?!" Akari dropped to her knees beside Aguri, not caring that her cute black dress was getting blood on it.

"A...kari..." Koro coughed and looked at her, his dark hair falling in his eyes. Tears killed Akari's light golden eyes as she turned her attention from her dead sister to Koro. "What happened?" she repeated. Koro grimaced and looked at her apologetically. "I'm...so...sorry..." he gasped, "couldn't...protect Aguri."

Tears were threatening to spill. "Who did this?" she whispered.

"The...the A.I.'s...they were walking...and saw me fixing the roof. They recognized me. I...I went inside to tell Aguri to sneak out and hide. But they broke in...they broke in and tried shooting me. Aguri..." grief fell over his face. "She jumped...infront of me...took the bullet."

"Oh god Aguri..." Akari let out a wail.

"They shot again and it got me...then they left..." he reached up, clutching Akari's warmer hand. "I...I'm glad...you're safe though...Akari, we will always...always watch over you. Please...be safe...don't let the A.I.'s kill you..." his hand was so cold...

Tears finally began spilling down Akari's cheeks. "But, Koro! Please! Don't leave me too! I already lost my sister! I don't want...I don't want to lose you. You're...you're supposed to be my brother in law! You promised!"

"I know...I'm so sorry..." Koro's eyes closed.

Akari gasped. "You can't leave me like this! Not you too! Please, Koro! Open your eyes!" she begged and burst into a fit of sobs. Her head dropped onto Aguri's stomach as she wailed and sobbed, gripping her shirt with one hand, and Koro's hand in the other. She lost her older sister, and her brother in law. She was alone.

Utterly alone.

After god knows how long, Akari stood up shakily, tears stained her face. She looked at her beloved older siblings and numbly walked away, grabbing her dropped bag and fallen items. She grabbed a pair of scissors and headed to the bathroom, looking at herself sadly. She let out a hiccup and grabbed her hair, cutting it so it was shoulder length. When she finished, she got the hair dye and proceeded to dye her hair.

When she finished, she could hardly recognize herself. She couldn't bear to keep her beautiful long brown hair without thinking of Aguri and Koro now. Dying her hair was necessary to her. As was changing her name.

Akari put some of her hair in pigtails and stepped back, eyeing herself in the mirror. She whirled around and left the bathroom, avoiding looking at Koro and Aguri. "Look, guys," her voice was hoarse from all the crying she did. "I dyed my hair. I changed it. I wish...you were...alive...to see it..." she sniffled and grabbed her purse, shoving snacks and a water bottle inside. When she finished, she took one last look around before leaving.

She snuck around town for...somewhere safe. Anywhere safe.

Akari became so lost in her grievous thoughts that she didn't notice a girl with long black hair heading her way. A warm hand was put on her shoulder. "Hey, um, are you alright?" a gentle voice asked. Akari stopped and looked up. A pretty girl looked at her in obvious concern. Akari shook her head and hung it low. "I lost...I lost everything," she whispered.

The girl stepped back and frowned. "I...I'm so sorry to hear that," she said.

Akari hiccuped.

The girl looked at her again. "Um...if you want...you can come with me. Me and a couple others live safely. It's really quite brilliant. I...I mean, you have nowhere to go, and I don't want you out here where you could easily get taken..."

Akari looked up at her and pondered this for a moment before nodding. "I'd...like that."

"Great," the girl smiled, "my name is Yukiko Kanzaki, by the way," she held her hand out. Akari stared at it for a minute before accepting her hand.

"Kaede Kayano."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaede will always suffer. May her soul find peace. Because she does NOT deserve the hate the fandom gives her. I really don't get why she's so hated? Just because she likes Nagisa? So what? That doesn't make her unlikable. To any of those who hate her for THAT reason, please re-evaluate your life. If you hate her for other reasons, fine, I can accept that, but don't hate her just because she canonically likes Nagisa.  
> And yes, (human) Korosensei was briefly in this, and since we don't know his real name, I just used Koro.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from "Creepy things robots have said" and my want of doing a survival fic (zombie apocalypse) sooooo...yeah. This probably sucks but oh well! Leave a comment and tell me how I did! :D


End file.
